1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to radiation polymerizable vinylether based compositions, and, more particularly, to cured vinyl ether compositions having a predetermined balance of tack, peel and shear suitable for use in pressure sensitive adhesive applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aeling, E.O. et al, in EPA 0447115A1, published Sep. 18, 1991, described radiation curable coating compositions which required the presence of both a monovinylether monomer whose homopolymer had a Tg of 300.degree. K or lower (low Tg) and a monovinyl ether monomer whose homopolymer had a Tg of 300.degree. K or higher (high Tg).
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a radiation polymerizable vinylether composition of a single monovinylether having a predetermined balance of tack, peel and shear suitable for use in pressure sensitive adhesive applications.
These and other objects of the invention will be made apparent from the following description thereof.